Crimson Chain
by Chain-of-Sacrifice
Summary: Sazu Uchiha is abused and can't tell anyone about it due  to the fact that she is a mute.  Nor can she reveal that she is actually a he in a ridiculous facade that his father makes him wear. Yaoi, NaruSasu, KibaSasu, and slight Uchihacest. CHAP 4 UP!
1. Bleed Black

**Story #11**

**Crimson Chain**

Ichibel

-Chain-of-Sacrifice-

* * *

><p>About: This Story does not take place in the Naruto world. It takes place in Canada, Quebec to be more precised and for those of you who don't know what Quebec is, it's a french speaking province. The Story is written in English, however there is a little french here and there to keep the Quebec background. I do give the English translation though so don't worry and it's very little french. This story is a bit different compared to my other stories, this is my first NARUSASU story. Yes warning, contains Yaoi. For those of you who are my usual readers, this story is slightly similar to Ping Pong, but not as much abuse. The beginning starts off slow, but this is just the prologue. Prepare yourself though, this will be a long story. Depending on the reviews will depend if I keep at this story though. I don't ask for much. Five reviews is what I go for in order to keep a story and more than that I update faster. It will be easy for me to update since technically I have the first few chapters already done, but I'm still editing them. So I do hope you enjoy.<p>

RATED M FOR BDSM ( Dominance, Submission, Discipline, Punishment, Bondage, Sexual Roleplaying, Sexual Fetishism, Sadomasochism, and Power Exchange.)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Bleed Black**

"We need to find out as soon as possible if it's a boy or a girl." Announced Fugaku Uchiha, chief of the military police force of Deux Montagnes (Two Mountains). He took a brief sip of _Caberne t__sauvignon __wine, _one eyebrow slightly raised I noticed, which could only mean that he was disturbed by my mother's big dinner announcement.

"What does it matter?" His wife, Mikoto Uchiha questioned from the other end of the dining table, which was much to long for only three people to eat at. Fugaku gestured towards me.

"We already have a son," he said.

I would've rolled my eyes had I not been in my parents presence. I didn't want to be lectured on how it was rude to do so and then have an argument start on whose side of the family I developed bad manners from. I continued eating my steak in silence, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"You don't want another one?" The conversation continued.

"No," replied my father, while buttering himself another slice of french bread.

"Why?" My mother pursued more information. She hadn't touched her plate since her husbands comment and I knew by her tone that his reaction wasn't what she had been expecting to hear.

"The military police force will be taken over by Itachi once I am unable to do so myself. I have nothing to offer another son. It would be a waste of your labor, our time and money." He added extra emphasis on the word money.

Of course I thought, taking a look around the dining room. A huge chandelier made from Swarovski Crystal dangled above our heads where we ate, to the left side was an in wall electrical fireplace emitting blue and orange flames. The fireplace was the length of our dining table if not longer. The floor was completely carpeted in a hand knotted, silk, Caucasian, Oriental, Persian, carpet. Sleeping in front the fire place on a pearl, velvet, long, pillow was Tori, and as the name suggest, Tori is our pet Sumatran tiger. Aside from Tori, the room had a couple exotic plants, and our own private waiter who stood by the entrance. Yes money. Money was the first thing that mattered in the Uchiha mansion. At least he didn't say he had no love to give, though that was probably true to.

"I understand your point," Mikoto picked up her fork and continued on eating. "I'll have an ultra sound done and if it's a boy I'll have him aborted." My eyebrow twitched slightly and I gently lay down my knife and fork.

"May I have a say?" I inquired calmly.

"Why should you have a say?" My father grunted, "you're not the one having a child."

"I realized that papa, but with all due respect, I disagree with the abortion plan."

"Itachi," my mother glanced at my father and then at me. "This doesn't concern you, please continue enjoying your dinner."

"On the contrary mama," I faced her, "you made this a family announcement, making it a family matter, causing it to concern me. If it didn't concern me, you never would've opened this discussion in my presence."

She pursed her lips, knowing that I was right and took a huge sip of wine. The waiter rushed over and refilled her glass."

"As I was saying," I continued, "I wouldn't mind having a little brother."

"Itachi," my father spoke before I could say anything further, "you have your studies to focus on. The last thing you need is a nuisance to slow you down."

"Papa, I'm ten years old and am already graduating from elementary school. I've skipped two grades and I'm at the top of my class. You don't need to worry about my-"

"Which is exactly why you don't need any distractions!" My father finished his dish, and the empty plate was immediately taken care of by the waiter. He picked up his wine glass and gave me the look that told me his mind was set and nothing would change it. "If-" he then added, "you want a younger sibling that badly and this one turns out to be a bad egg, then your mother and I will try again for a girl.

I held in a sigh. Yeah, and how many times will you have to try and how many bad eggs will you have to abort? He just didn't get it. He didn't care to understand it. My mother was four weeks pregnant. There was another life inside her. A life my father would be willing to throw away just so he could save a couple dollars. I couldn't stand to let that happen. I finished my steak and excused myself from the table as the waiter cleared my plate.

"Wouldn't you like to have some dessert sir?" He asked as I got up, "tonight is Crème brûlée!"

"No thank you," I replied and left the room.

The following three months I tried with no avail to convince my mother to keep the baby regardless of it's gender. As the date of the ultra sound approached, I grew more and more concerned. Two days before the moment of truth I came up with an idea. After lunch on a cold, January's day, while my father was at the station and my mother munching away on shrimp cocktail in front our home theater, I took my cellphone, grabbed my coat and boots and headed into the garden. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that the garden was huge. The rock path was completely covered by snow and the fountain that spilled like a waterfall into the current frozen pound was closed. I walked around the fountain and headed towards the grand pine tree that toward over everything in the garden. I reached the base, moved aside some branches and disappeared under the brush. Under here, it was surprisingly warm, well warmer. There was no snow, so I lay back against the trunk and slid down to a sitting position. The ground was still cold, but I didn't mind. I often came here to escape the life of Uchiha. It was a hard life always acting like a model child for my parents. True I was smart for my age, but that's only due to the fact that I grew up in the library surrounded by books rather than toys. I sighed, slightly amused by the visible, white, cloud of my breath. I took my cellphone and dialed a number. The line clicked and an automatic voice message came on.

"Merci d'avoir appelé l'hôpital de St-Eustache, for service in English, press one. Si vous connaissez ..."

I rolled my eyes and Dialed one. If there was one thing that was annoying about living in Quebec was the french. I was perfectly bilingual, but I couldn't stand the french snobs who looked down upon the English. One day I was walking home from school with my best friend, Deidara.

* * *

><p>A car pulled up beside us and some students from our neighboring high school shouted out the window with a thick Quebecois accent.<p>

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes," my blond friend answered right away. The teenagers laughed as though it were some hysterical joke and drove off. Deidara hung his head down in shame.

"Nous parlons du français aussi esti!" (we speak French as well!), I shouted after the car. That was partial true. Deidara was more English than french.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for phoning Hospital St-Eustache, if you know the extension number of the person you are trying to reach, please dial it now. For information on how..."<p>

I quickly dialed the number.

"Please hold as we transfer your call."

There was a click and the line started ringing.

"Bureau de Dr. Tsunade, Comment peux-je vous aider?" (Dr. Tsunade's office, how may I help you?)

"Shizune!"

There was a gasp.

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Wow, I haven't heard from you since your last check up."

"I know, speaking of which, I'm due for another one."

"It's been nearly a year eh? Are you phoning to make an appointment now?"

"No actually, I really need to talk to Tsunade it's important., is she available right now? I know clients aren't supposed to be allowed to, but please make an exception."

"Well Mr. Uchiha, your timing couldn't have been better, she's just finished with a client and is back in her office, please hang on one moment."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I shifted uncomfortable as I started to have doubts about whether my plan would work.

"Itachi!"

I smiled as I heard her voice. Tsunade was our family doctor and my mother's childhood friend.

"Salut!" (French greeting).

"It's nice to hear from you, but I have only five minutes then I have another client."

"Yes, I understand."

"There was something important you wished to discuss?"

"It's about my mom's Ultra sound with you Wednesday."

"Right that's true!" Her voice sounded excited, "Congratulations on becoming an older brother!"

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if I will be...my mom might have an abortion."

"What? Why?"

"Only if it's a boy...She's going to kill him if it's a boy just because of me!" My anger surfaced and my voice, which was normally smooth and collected, trembled. "My father want's me to carry on the Uchiha name, as well as the MPF, so he doesn't want another male. I can't stand it! If it is a boy, why should my little brother's fate be decided like this? It's not fair! Tsunade, you're going to be taking the ultra sound...I need you to say it's a girl even if it happens to be a boy."

"Itachi calm down, I understand where your coming from, but I can't deceive your-"

"No you don't understand!" I snapped, "I'm asking you to help save a life! I did my research, I know that Ultra sounds are never one hundred percent accurate! Please Tsunade! I could never forgive myself or anyone else if anything happens to this child. I'm not asking you to lie, I'm asking you to save a life. Try and see things from my point of view! What if I was the one in my mother's stomach right now and my older brother was begging you to spare my life? Would you kill me?"

"No!"

"Then please don't kill my possible to be brother...please..."

There was a rough pause then...

"I'm sorry...I truly am Itachi, but there are some things I can't do."

"I see," My voice hitch, and my breath stopped short.

"I have to return to work now."

"I apologize for bothering you." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. I placed it into my coat pocket and hugged my knees. For a while I sat like that in shock. I tried to think of another alternative, but there wasn't any. I tucked my head down and sobbed into my knees.

The day of the moment of truth was upon me. I was given the choice to wait at the mansion or tag along. I chose to go. I didn't want to delay the news any longer. I just wanted to know If it were a girl...or a boy. My father was at the station, so it was just my mother and I. Konan, a young women in her early twenties, with astonishing blue hair, and sapphire orbs to match, bowed her head down respectfully as we headed out the main doors. She was one of the many maids. I followed my mom down the pearl, marble steps leading towards our crescent moon driveway. The chauffeur, a tall handsome man with flaming orange hair, and a face full of piercings, awaited patiently at the base of the stairs next to our perversion, black, rolls-royce phantom. He held the door open.

"There you are sir, miss." He nodded.

I went in without a word. I was feeling nauseous and feared I would hurl if I opened my mouth even the slightest.

"Merci, (thank you), Pein." My mother said as she got in. The drive to the hospital was only a quick twenty minutes away, but it seemed to take an eternity. It didn't help either when my mom tried to settle me down.

"Now I know your upset," she said, "but you never know, it could be a girl. Then I won't have to have the abortion and you can be a proud big brother."

I didn't comment.

"please don't be so upset over you father's decision, he only wants what's best for you."

I nodded.

"We have arrived," Pein announced, stopping in front the main entrance. He got out and opened the door for us. Now I was sure I was going to throw up. I stared up at the huge brick building, my insides churning uncomfortably. I let my mom lead the way through the automatic spinning doors. With every step I took inside the architecture, my feet felt more, and more weighed down. Good thing we were in a hospital, for I was feeling very sick.

"Mikoto!" there came a shriek. I glanced up, surprised to see that we had already arrived in the waiting room and the secretary had stood up from behind her desk.

"Shizune," my mom greeted the old family friend, and they shook hands.

"Wow look at you!" Shizune exclaimed, examining my moms bulging belly. "Already four months!"

"Yes," my mom patted her stomach.

"And Itachi is here to!"

I felt her move closer to me, but I kept my gaze to the floor.

"Hi..." I muttered, forcing myself to smile.

"Itachi's feeling a little anticipated about the ultra sound," my mom explained.

"Ah...yes..."

I knew by her tone that Tsunade had no doubtingly told Shizune about my request two days ago and I was happy that she didn't mention it to my mom.

"Well the doctor will see you now," said Shizune as Tsunade came out of her office with her previous clients.

"Mikoto Uchiha!" Tsunade approached and embraced my mom in a hug. She said hi to me and bent to give me a hug, but I backed away. I knew my reaction hurt her, but I didn't care. I would forever hate her if she did anything to my possible to be brother.

I stood against the back wall in silence as Tsunade set my mom up for the ultra sound. When things were in place, she switched off the light in the room. She messaged a gel over my mom's exposed stomach and placed the device over. A picture displayed on the screen next to the bed. I stared at the image of my little sibling, even my mom couldn't help smiling. It was then and only then that I realized what a fool I had been. This was hard for her. How could I have been so stupid? She's been taking care of this baby for four months now. Four months it had grown inside her. Of course she was feeling sad about the abortion plan. She was dreading to know the truth as much, if not more than I was. Her smile was there, but her eyes were sad, even in the dark room it was plain to see like the moon at night. Father's word, however, was law in the Uchiha mansion.

"Is it?" Her voice trailed off. I came closer till I was right under the screen. Tsunade examined the image and said nothing at first. A few times her mouth opened, but she would quickly close it again. Then she smiled.

"Congratulations-," she paused, and for the first time that day we made eye contact. I knew my eyes were open wide, fearful of the news. She took a deep breath. "-It's a girl!"

At first there was silence. Then...

"REALLY?" My mom and I both shot the question simultaneously.

"Yes..."

I tried to make eye contact with her again, but she avoided me.

"A girl..." my mom whispered, "thank goodness..." her eyes became tearful.

Tsunade switched off the device and wiped off the gel, helping my mom to her feet. I ran out the room.

"Shizune!" I yelled through the waiting room, not caring if I disturbed the other patients. Shizune stood in alarm. "It's a girl! Tsunade says it's a girl!" I ran and gave her a hug.

"Really?" she patted me on the head. "That's good news!"

"Excellent news!" said my father. It was later that night. My father raised his wine glass to a toast. "Cheers to the new member of Uchiha!" He said. I raised up my glass of Grape juice as well. Man was I ever relieved. I almost laughed at how worried I was. All this time I had nothing to worry about. The baby was a girl. Sazu. The name was agreed by my parents during dessert, as well as the baby shower to take place in two months. Sazu Uchiha. I said the name to myself over and over again as I got ready for bed. I carefully brushed my teeth. I had just about finished when there was a light knock against the bathroom door. I spat.

"Come in," I took a gulp of mouthwash, and gurgled it in my my mouth. I saw in the mirror that it was Konan, coming to tuck me in for the night. I spat again, and rinsed the sink before wiping my mouth with a towel.

"You must be feeling relieved," said Konan, she picked up a brush and combed through my long raven hair. I raised an eyebrow at her through the reflection. She giggled. "Ever since that night, you stopped talking to me."

"Ah...right...sorry about that."

"No, no, no need to apologize, I understand how you must have been feeling."

Konan was the person I spoke to the most. I couldn't talk to my father, he wouldn't listen anyways, and my mother...She was always in her own world. Plus she would tell my father everything I said and then he would scold me for it. Konan though was always willing to listen to what I had to say, and didn't judge. Though it was true I had given her the cold shoulder over the last few months I was happy she didn't take offense by it. I watched through the mirror as she brushed my hair. I love how she always had a smile on her face and she looked beautiful in her black and white maid dress. Pein, who was actually her boyfriend, was a very lucky guy. She finished grooming my hair and tied it in a tight ponytail for me. She then escorted me out of my own private bathroom into my room and helped me into bed. We exchanged good nights, then she turned off the light and closed my door. I waited five minutes before switching on my night light and reaching under my mattress. I pulled out a book I had borrowed from Deidara. It wasn't just any type of book. It was a manga. A Japanese sort of comic that my father would freak over if he ever saw me reading one. This manga was my favorite. It was called Crimson Chain.

Crimson chain is about an Infamous Assassin who worked for an organization known as Bleed Black...until he abandoned the group to be with the brother he never knew he had. The organization doesn't take this lightly of course, and murders him, leaving his little brother devastated. The younger Assassin swears revenge. I haven't finished reading the series yet, so I don't know the rest of the story. So far though it's my favorite manga and I love the main character. He's so kick ass! He's got this ocular ability called the "Sharingan" that see's through his opponents moves and has fire and lightening abilities. His name is Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The following months were full of commotion in the Uchiha mansion. My father was having a room renovated for Sazu. A few weeks before the due date, the room was finally done. I stepped into the newly furbished room. The walls were painted a light purple instead of pink, only because my father couldn't stand the color. The floor was carpeted in cream white and stuffed animals were piled around. In the center of the room was the crib. I strode over to it and placed my hand inside where my new baby sister would be sleeping. Stars dangled over the crib to help keep her entertained. Behind the crib, fresh, warm, July breeze was blowing in to help air out the room.<p>

"ITACHI!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by a scream. I turned to see Konan panting by the door.

"What is it?"

"It's your mom, her water broke!"

"Hun?"

"The baby is coming!"

"What?" I stood there in shock, "but it isn't due for another few weeks!"

"Well the baby wants to come now, and frankly, it get's to decide."

"Where's mama?"

"She should already be at the hospital by now in the emergency."

"and papa?"

"In the living room, waiting for the call."

"Ok I'm coming!"

I couldn't sit still. My father was in his armchair by the phone. His expression was blank, so I couldn't read what was on his mind. Konan stood nearby by a window, for once her smile was barely visible. I continued pacing back and fourth. At long last the phone rang.

"Hello?" My father answered impatiently.

I ran by his side. I could make out my mother's voice on the other line but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"How are you? That's good. It went well? That's good. How is she? How is our little Sazu? Honey?" My father's tone changed, "What's wrong? What do mean not as expected...WHAT?"

I jumped at my father's sudden outburst. Konan who had also moved closer flinched as well.

"ARE YOU CERTAIN? CALISS!" My father cursed and next thing I knew the phone was thrust into my hand and he stormed out the room. "CALISS DE TABARNAK DE CRISS DOSTI SIBOIRE DE CRISS DE TABARNAK DOSTI DE CALISS DE JOUALVER DE TABARNAK DE CRISS BARNAK..."(Quebec swearing no English translation sorry).

Oh god...I exchanged looks with Konan. Did something happen to the baby?

"H-Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Itachi, where did your father go?" It was mom, and she sounded as though she had been crying.

"He's cursing down the hall and can't come to the phone right now, mama, what happened? Is Sazu alright?"

"The baby? Umm...yes the baby is fine..."

"Oh thank god, I thought something went wrong. Why is father so upset?"

There was a long pause.

"Mama?"

she replied with three words.

"It's a boy."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Trading Places

Wow, I received eight reviews! Well technically one was to say I made an error in an English translation...but still! I really Appreciated it! I wasn't sure how this story would do since it's so different. I'm really happy though you guys like it! So here's chapter two. The real story begins now. So once again I'm worried about if it's good or not. Keep in mind as you read that this story takes place in the real world, during the modern time. This is a realistic story! In other words, the only thing that makes this story fiction is the main idea, and the characters. It's going to be a long story. this isn't like my other stories that are straight to the point. It's not a "Hi I'm Sasuke, I'm being raped and abused, but guess what I'm alive in the end!" NO! this isn't a short story with many twist and turns, not to mention drama that are based off my real life experience and from the way my chapters are going this is more of a short novel. So prepare yourself for a hell load of reading and sorry in advance for any errors I probably missed during my editing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Trading Places**

A loud chime disturbed me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open and slowly adjusted to the bright screen that was my Iphone 4. 6:20 glowed in cobalt blue against the dark background. I closed back my eyes, rolled onto my back and sighed. I stared up at the pale purple ceiling that appeared a navy blue in the cool darkness. Today was here, I thought bitterly. Today, the day I wished would never arrive was here. Today. The first day of secondary three. The first day back to high school. Let the drama commence!

I couldn't laze around in bed forever, if I took to long I knew that Konan, one of the maids, would come knocking on my door to ensure I was ready in time to catch the train to school. My father, the proud owner of the Uchiha mansion, as well as my older brother Itachi, would be on the train now heading in the opposite direction of my school. My mother, would still be sleeping, and would probably only awaken the same time I would be settling down for first period.

I hesitated before getting up. I really didn't want to be alive today. Frankly, there wasn't a day where I felt like being alive or more I should say I didn't feel like I were ever alive. As far as most people knew, I, Sasuke Uchiha, did not in fact exist. However, everybody knew Sazu Uchiha. Sazu, the beautiful daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto. The younger sister of Itachi. Who was Sasuke? No one.

I kicked the blankets off me, revealing my nude skin which most people commented, was white as snow, and smooth as a pearl. Of course they had never seen the flesh that was hidden underneath the fabric. If they could though they would notice certain dark spots here and there and scars that reminded me that the past was real. The only piece of clothing I wore, were the short, black girl boxers decorated in silver and gold stars.

You would wonder why a guy as myself would be wearing such a dreadful piece of monstrosity. Well, they weren't mine. They belonged to Sazu. The person I hated most in my life. The person that dominated my body.

My feet touched down on the fuzzy carpeting and I made my way towards my wardrobe. It was time for Sazu to wake up. Inside my walk in closet were hangers and hangers of Sazu's outfits. I picked out a long, slightly puffy, white skirt with frills, and a baby blue, frilly short top that sparkled and revealed a small portion of my stomach. I changed into this and headed for the bathroom. I stood in front the mirror and stared at my reflection. Ebony, dark eyes peered back at me. I ran a hand through my hair that was natural spikes in back, and long bangs in the front. One corner of my mouth twitched in a helpless smile. Well Sasuke, I'll see you again later on tonight.

I picked up a small spray bottle and misted my face with Kagen beauty water. Then I took a cleanser, and rubbed my face until I had on two layers. I rinsed it off with clean Kagen water, and washed my face with a mud soap. I patted my face dry and applied some baby oil before misting my face once more. I poured more baby oil in my hand and used it as a moisturizer for my arms and then my legs which were smoothly waxed. Then I took a water based primer and rubbed it on my face till every inch was covered. As girly as it sounds, I didn't want any pimples to bubble up on my face. I took a sponge and applied a concealer to cover up any dark circles under my eyes and any imperfections near my nose. After, I covered my face in a fit me foundation using another sponge and blended it with the concealer using a blending powder. Next I took a brush and added some Angel Glitter powder just over my cheek bones to highlight them and instead of putting blush on the apple of my cheeks, I applied it right on the lines of my cheek bone, dabbing it on, blending it downwards and taking it right to my temple, adding definition to my face. I did my eyes next.

Using a 120 pro pallet, I dabbed on a silvery color three quarters in from the the inner corner of my eyes and added a color that was almost black, but not quite to the rest of my eyelid. I blended in the two colors. I blended out any harsh lines with a clean brush and added an iced mocha color over the seam of my eyes and since the color was so light I was able to take it up higher without making it look to over dramatic. I added a pearl eyeshadow color just under my brows that were neatly done. Using the same dark color I had used to blend in with the silvery color, I underlined halfway in the under part of my water line and used the pearl color to underline the rest. I used a black eyeshadow from the pro pallet to line the top of my eyes. Finally I used a perversion black eye pencil liner to color in the top and bottom waterline of my eyes before applying fake lashes and finished with black mascara. I took a clip and snapped it onto the back of my head so my spikes were concealed under real, midnight black, human hair that came down past my shoulders, almost reaching my hips. I stared at the reflection in front me and Sazu stared back at me. Sasuke was gone.

I glanced to the side having heard the bathroom door swing open. Konan stood in the doorway. Our eyes connected and I knew she was able to see how shameful I felt. Her eyes darted to the floor and back again.

"G-good morning...Sazu."

I faked smiled briefly. I couldn't be upset with her for referring me that way, It was my father's orders after all that I wore this outrageous facade. Konan approached me and ran a hand through my fake hair.

"How are you?"

She asked me this every morning, despite the fact that she knew that I would never answer her. Not that I didn't like her, it's not that I chose not to talk to her, I just...couldn't talk. Every time I thought about speaking, memories of that room would flood through my head, and the pain would return...My words would get lost. I couldn't find them; didn't want to find them! I didn't want to end up back in that room.

"Are you hungry?"

My stomach let out a small growl and I nodded my head yes.

"Come, breakfast is ready. Chef Sasori made french toast with assorted fruit, bacon, sausage and egg. Plus, there's fresh maple syrup from the garden maple trees."

I nodded again and allowed her to escort me down to the dinging room.

* * *

><p>After Breakfast, I had less than twenty minutes left before my 7:27 train would depart from station Gare Grand-Moulin. I hurried back to my bathroom to brush my teeth. My toothbrush had a timer built it, so it buzzed after two minutes. I gurgled some mouth wash, counting to sixty seconds in my head before spitting. I took some Vaseline, and rubbed it over my lips to moisturize before applying a lip plumper. I used a pink lip liner to shape the form of my mouth and added a clear pink gloss and blended it with the liner. Than I dabbed on a lipstick called certainly red, which turned into a light pink due to the lip gloss. As a finishing touch, I also dabbed on some of the angel glittering powder on the center of my lower and upper lip to give them more definition and the pouty look. Last, I put on a clear gloss protector that would stop my lips from smudging. Sazu's look was now complete. I tossed what I would need to touch up my make up into a small hand held pouch and threw the pouch in my shoulder bag. Konan knocked against my open bedroom door.<p>

"Sazu you have five minutes."

I nodded and dashed past her, carrying my shoulder bag and a black pair of flat sandals. I slipped them on by the door, waved goodbye at Konan and headed out the door. The weather outside was just what you would expect from August. Clear skies, nice breeze, and a hot sun. I took out my Raymond sunglasses as I walked past the gates of the Uchiha mansion and crossed the street. The train station was just there. Less than a minute walk. I verified that I had my Opus card (Train/Metro pass), before mounting up the small set of stairs. I continued to walk down towards where I knew the first train cart would be parked. Awaiting passengers who recognized me as a Uchiha bowed their heads in respect while others who didn't know who I was stared in awe at my physical delusion.

"She's so pretty!"

"How does she stay so skinny?"

"She's the daughter of the Uchiha family."

"Everyone related to the Uchiha family looks gorgeous!"

They were whispers among strangers, but I always heard what was said behind my back. Sometimes it wasn't so pretty. Not everyone admired the Uchiha family. The Uchiha Military had basses all around Canada, not just Quebec, so we were widely known.

"Hey, Sazu!"

I froze. Oh no...I had been hoping to get through the day, without hearing from this person. Of course that was just wishful thinking. I turned to see the only kid in school who knew my gender secret approach. Kiba Inuzuka. The Inuzuka's were a side branch of the military police force, but they specialized with canine power.

"Hey!" He grabbed my hands, brought his face close to mine, and kissed me. Although it would be two years that I had been promised to him by my father, I never once returned his kisses. I tried not to grimace as the kiss turned into a frenched (meaning kissed with the tongue/saliva exchange). Yes, Kiba was well aware I was a guy, but it didn't matter to him, he was gay.

Ding, ding, ding, ding...

The gates at the railroad crossing dropped down. This broke our kiss.

"Train's coming," said Kiba, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the spot where the first cart would stop.

The breaks shrieked till the train slowed to a stop; I gritted my teeth upon hearing the painful sound. It was like nails on a chalkboard. Ah...I shivered. We boarded and Kiba dragged me over to a window seat. The seats were arranged in sets of four, two opposite facing each other. The train stayed parked for about a minute before the buzzer sounded and the doors closed. We were off. Above us through the intercom, a women announced the next stop.

"Prochaine gare, next station, Gare Deux Montagnes, terminus! Merci d'avoir voyagé avec la AMT (Agent Metropolitan Transport/Agence métropolitaine de transport), ne pas oublier vos choses personnel. Thank you for riding with AMT, do not forget your personal belongings."

Deux Montagnes was the end of the line before the train returned to downtown Montreal. The ride between Grand-Moulin and Deux Montagnes was a short lousy two minutes. In no time the train parked at the terminus, and everyone debarked. From here, our school was just a five-ten minute walk at most. It was 7:30 and first period didn't start till 7:58, so we still had time.

"Man, I haven't seen you since Temari's Birthday party!" Said Kiba, as the two of us headed for school surrounded by other Lake of Two Mountain students. I shrugged, Temari's party was just last week. Temari was my best friend, well...Sazu's best friend. She was part of the LTM's soccer cheer leading team. Kiba happened to be the team captain.

"Ha," he nudged me, "July was fun eh? Everyone is born in July, so many parties!"

So many times you got pissed ass wasted...I rolled my eyes. Kiba's own birthday had been the third of July, he got so drunk, he crashed his father's car into their in ground pool. This made me worry knowing that Kiba was now taking his driving course having turned sixteen. He was a year older than me, in secondary four. My birthday had passed as well and I was now 15 this year. Anyway, my point was I wasn't sure if I'd feel comfortable riding in a car with him as the driver. Actually, I wasn't feeling comfortable at all at the moment, and it wasn't due to the facade I wore. I stopped in my tracks, Kiba hadn't noticed, and kept walking. I glanced around. Other students were walking up towards the school while people who were on their way to work loaded onto buses nearby. Cars honked impatiently at the bodies crossing the street and a black van was parked opposite from where I stood. The windows were dark, so I couldn't see inside.

"Eh!"

I faced forward, Kiba stood waiting a couple steps ahead of me.

"I'm talking to myself over here!" He folded his arms annoyed, "what's up?"

A shiver crept up my spine, but I ignored it and shook my head like nothing was wrong. I ran to catch up with him. It was odd, but I had the feeling I was being watched.

* * *

><p><em>(New POV)<em>

I observed as the target rejoined the brunette. The two of them disappeared around the corner, following the bike path through the trees.

"Why did she stop?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe she knows we're stalking her."

"Very funny dad," I rolled my eyes, Kakashi, are you sure she's the one?" I rolled down my side window of the van. She had looked straight at us, as if she knew that there were thee spies watching her, but I knew she couldn't see through the tainted windows.

"Without a doubt, that's Sazu Uchiha," Kakashi started the engine. "Now that you've seen what she looks like I'm going to drop you two back before I'm late."

"As if you're never late!" My dad laughed.

"I do make an effort to be on schedule Minato."

"Yeah huge effort," I agreed sarcastically.

"Anyways, just because I'm late Naruto, doesn't mean you get to be late for your school."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, leaning back against my seat, and attaching my seat belt. My dad leaned closer to his boyfriend.

"Keep an eye on her," he said, his tone suddenly serious.

"You can count on it."

"Argh!" I threw my hands up, "why couldn't we have just grabbed her now? I want to make those Uchiha bastards pay for what they did!" My hands balled into fists and my blood boiled at how close we had been to an actual member of Uchiha.

"Naruto calm down!" My dad turned in his seat to look back at me, "we need to do things carefully, the MPF is not an easy target to mess with, and with those Inuzuka canine heads, we can't afford to leave a single trace."

"I know but..." I heaved another sigh and relaxed my shoulders.

"Don't worry," Kakashi eyed me in the rear view mirror, "It'll be over in a flash. There's one place where those dogs won't even think of sniffing."

* * *

><p><em>(Sasuke POV)<em>

We cut behind the dépanneur (Convenience store) and crossed the street, following a bike path that lead up to the school.

"I'll text Gaara to let him know we're almost there," Kiba pulled out his cell.

I stared ahead. The school was in sight now. I could hear students laughing as they met up with old friends and exchanged their stories about their summer. I was also able to hear the roaring of the buses as they dropped students in front the main doors of the building.

Bzzttt, Kiba's phone vibrated and he quickly read the returned text.

"Alright, they're all already in the caf, at our usual spot."

We went through the back, side door. The first thing we came across was the set of stairs leading up to the second floor, and down to the gymnasium. We passed those and went through the double doors into the hallway between the secondary one and two locker area and the caf, which was already full of students pushing and shoving, trying to locate their friends. I followed closely behind Kiba as he pushed his way through the sea of students until we came upon the table we were looking for. The rest of the gang were already seated in their usual spot; Kiba and I were the last to arrive. The girls, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino, were busy chatting away, while the guys, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji were huddled on one end of the table comparing their new Yu-Gi-Oh cards (based off a Japanese anime) that they had collected over the summer.

"Hey!" Kiba slammed a hand down on the table and pointed a finger at Gaara, "I challenge you to a d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dual at lunch!"

"Better get your game on then," Gaara smirked. The two of them bumped fists. Gaara was Kiba's best mate. We sat down and exchanged our hello's.

"So wait, you actually brought your deck with you?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Kiba grinned, "I'm just going to use one of yours."

The pineapple head sighed, (I call him pineapple head, because the way he wore his spiky hair high up in a ponytail reminded me of a pineapple).

"I knew you would say that."

"That's cheap," Gaara muttered.

"Hey, you know my decks suck," Kiba answered defensively, "and Shikamaru is the only guy I know who can make a deck that can allow you to draw half your deck and be able to synchro summon six monsters at once in one turn!"

"That's because Shikamaru is a genius!" Lee pointed out, standing up and placing one foot on the bench.

"Or a total nerd..." Temari injected, giving her boyfriend a playful shove.

"Hey!" Shikamaru poked her in her ribs.

"I'm just kidding!"

"No she's not!" Sakura added in.

"Shh!"

The girls laughed and I couldn't help but giggled. I loved my friends, all of them except Kiba. I just wished the knew the real me. I knew all about them and all their secrets, literally. Since I never spoke, when any of them needed someone to talk to who would just listen, they would all come to me. I knew how Neji didn't have any eye problems, he just enjoyed wearing contacts that made him look blind. I knew that Lee never knew his real parents and was adopted. I knew that Shikamaru never actually fell asleep in class and that he was always pretending. I knew that Gaara was jealous that I was Kiba's girlfriend, because Gaara actually was gay, and had a huge thing going for Kiba, which made me feel so bad, because I didn't have feelings for Kiba at all. I hated him! I knew about Sakura's ridiculous diet, and how she was super jealous of Ino, her childhood friend, because her body was perfect and Sakura felt overweight. I knew how much of a hypocrite Ino was, constantly judging people, and completely full of herself. She admitted to me that she knew she was stunning, and how she was dating four guys at once for pleasure and money. I also knew how Tenten and Temari dated for two years before calling it off so Temari could go with Shikamaru and Tenten with Lee. I knew all this and much more, but what did they know of me? I was a mute. I never spoke. I was Kiba's girl and the daughter of the Uchiha family. What bullshit. I was forced to be with Kiba and I was the second son of the Uchiha family. I felt so disconnected, like I didn't belong in the group. I was there, but not there. I was just a silent shadow clinging to their heels.

"You girls are so troublesome..." Shikamaru rested his elbow on the table and lay his head against his open palm.

"Awe, Shika I love you!" Temari pulled at his sleeve.

"I love you too."

The two of them kissed.

"Sazu you okay?" Ino nudged me, and I blinked. I hadn't noticed, but I had a dark expression on my face. "Your quiet."

"No shit blondy," Tenten commented.

"Sazu can't talk remember?" Lee pointed out.

"I know that!"

"You going to talk this year?" Neji asked, eying me with blank eyes.

"Alright guys lay off the Uchiha," Kiba stood behind me and placed rough hands on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes to the table. "Hey, where are we eating lunch today? The cafeteria doesn't open till next week."

"Subway!" Said Gaara at once. There was a nod of agreement around the table.

"But subways expensive for just a submarine," said Neji.

"Haven't you been listening to the radio lately or seen subways new TV commercial?" asked Sakura excitedly and I knew what she was getting at.

"No."

"Well then," she flipped back her bubble pink hair, "Ladies!" The cheer leading girls stood up and positioned themselves in a line. "Lee!"

"I know what to do!" Lee gave a thumbs up.

"Alright!" Sakura pumped her a fist in the air, "ready? Here we go!" The girls danced and twirled their arms in circular motions in perfect sync as they sang:

"Douze pouces! Cinq dollars! Douze pouces c'est cinq, cinq dollars (Foot long! Five dollars! Foot long is five, five dollars)!" They sang this twice before Lee imitated the announcer from the commercial. He stood up on the bench, drawing the attention of fellow students, holding his hand to his mouth as though holding a mic.

"Rendez vous dans les restaurants subway et choisissez l'un des cinq sandwichs de douze pouces du menu classic pour seulement cinq dollars chacuns! Oui! Oui! cinq classics de douze pouces pour cinq dollars chacuns pour un temps limité. Subway, pensez frais, manger frais!" (I think the English translation is something like: Enter inside subway restaurants and choose one of the five twelve inch sandwiches from the classic menu for only five dollars! Yes! Yes! Five twelve inch classics for only five dollars for a limited time. Subway, think fresh, eat fresh. Go on youtube and type in {AD 12 pouces 5 dollars SUBWAY} to hear the commercial for yourself in french. It should be the first link.)

The girls finished with another chorus of "Douze pouces! Cinq dollars!" and were joined in by other students, who continued to sing the AD amongst themselves after the cheerleaders were finished.

"Alright subway it is," Neji agreed, "although there's going to be quite a line up of LTM (Lake of Two Mountains) students at Subway today after that performance," he noted, as a group of students passed by talking about going to Subway as well. Lee jumped off the bench just as the first bell for classes rang. Groans echoed around our table.

"Time for first period," said Temari glumly.

"Ah shit," Kiba cursed, "Sazu and I didn't find our lockers yet!"

"Just look for them at recess," said Gaara.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed, "It's not like we have any books to carry around yet."

"Did you at least check what homeroom your in?" Asked Neji.

Kiba and I exchanged glances and I shook my head no.

"Of course you didn't!" Sakura scowled with her hands on her hips, "The papers are posted up on the wall over there," she pointed to the side we came in by where students who had also forgotten to check their homeroom were hurdled. "Sazu, sec three is posted on the left side, and yours Kiba for sec four is on the right."

"Right thanks!" said Kiba.

I smiled to show my appreciation. We agreed to meet back at the table for recess. Kiba dragged me off and before we split, embraced me with another long kiss.

"We'll see each other after," he whispered in my ear, "you be a good girl!" He moved away and disappeared into the sea of students. I glared daggers after him. He meant the comment as a joke, but I didn't find it very funny. Not at all and I knew he knew I didn't. I couldn't be bothered for it for long though for I only had two minutes before the second bill would ring, signaling that all students should be in their class. I edged my way to the wall and found my student number on the paper. Biology was my homeroom. My stomach did a flip. This would be the first time I would take Biology, so for sure my chances of knowing the teacher would be zero. I liked having the same teachers since they knew already how to cope with my lack of speech. I verified my room, room 124. It wasn't far, I knew where it was, the hallway just next to the double doors where the stairs were, right before the locker area. I entered the classroom. Most students were already there. I was disappointed to be the only one from the gang in this homeroom. Though I knew the faces of most of the students already in their seats, none of them bothered with me. I took a seat in the very middle of the room and observed as the classroom filled. Soon the second bell rang and the teacher had not yet arrived. There was a wave of unease, and some students questioned if they were in the right class. After about five minutes a man hurried into the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" He stopped behind his desk and faced his new cloud of students, "Welcome to biology, I'm your teacher, Mr. Kakashi Hatake!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Life So Demanding

WARNING: Really Long Chapter O.O

Yes really, I wasn't sure where to end this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever posted on FanFiction! Almost a full fifteen pages. I had to stop myself, or the whole story would be finished! Anyways, you guys won't like me. Yes it's a long chapter but sorry, still no answers are given! -evil smile- Like I said, I'm taking my time, I'm not making each chapter straight to the point. So just relax and enjoy the story. I myself am I bit confused since it's so different from how I normally write. I'm not sure about this chapter...it starts slow, then goes up, then goes slow, and then goes up again I think...Anyway, let me know what you guys think, I'm really happy of the reviews I received so Thank you so much! Now I'm going to go finish work on my other stories Prison Walk and Scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Life So Demanding  
><strong>

"I'm really sorry I'm late," Kakashi apologized again, "I dreamed I was fired so I didn't get out of bed on time this morning." He eyed around the class, his gaze fell on me and I might of imagined it, but they seemed to linger on me a split longer than any of the other students.

This was the second time today I felt a creepy sensation crawl up my spine. My homeroom teacher was mysterious. For someone who appeared quite young, he had silvery, Grey hair and he wore a mask that covered 3 quarters of his face, only one eye could be seen. On his head he wore a navy blue headband with the Montreal Canadians hockey team logo.

"Well," Kakashi continued, "the morning announcements should begin shortly so-" He was interrupted by a loud chime from the intercom, as he had predicted, it was time for the morning announcements.

"Goooooooooooooooooood morning, clovers!" Came the voice of Anko, the schools vice principle.

Anko was a scary, devilish, woman with purple spiky hair that rivaled Shikamaru's. You never got away with anything with her and she always seemed to catch you no matter where you were. She just always happened to be there when you were doing something you weren't suppose to be doing. She referred to us as clovers all the time because our soccer team was called the Shamrocks.

"Welcome back for another year of fun filled learning,-" snorts echoed from around the skeptical class. "-I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation. Teachers please send down a volunteer to general office after the announcements to pick up the agenda's. Students, please be advised that your agenda's should be kept with you at all times! At the back of the agenda's is a hall pass page. No one should be out in the halls during class hours without their hall pass signed and dated. If you are caught wandering around the corridors without a signed permission from your teachers, it will result in an automatic detention."

That's new. I sat up straight in my chair. I guess it was to catch all the students who skipped classes. Around me, students snickered as though it was a bad joke, but I knew better than that. Anko never joked with anyone unless it involved killing someone and even then...

"So again, all students must have their agenda's on them at all times, except during lunch and recess. Homework must be written in the agenda and no disfiguring the agendas! Students will be required to pay to replace agendas that have been defaced, damaged, or lost!"

"Next, students are not permitted to use the telephones at General Office, Student Services or the Student Supervisors' office. Two pay phones are at disposal at the standard cost of .50 a call."

"Late arrivals – signing in. Any student who arrives at school after the 7:58 bell is required to report to the Supervisor's office in order to sign in and receive a late slip to be admitted to class. There are three trials before receiving any penalty."

"Out of bonds! Please keep in mind that the following areas are strictly out of bounds to all students: The Staff Room at all times. The elevator at all times. Individual permission may be granted by the

administration under special circumstances. Students in sec. 1 and 2 are NOT permitted to leave the school grounds at recess or lunch. No students are allowed past the parking lot in the vicinity of Mountain Elementary School."

I smiled to myself as I listened to this announcement. Last year I was in sec. 2, but it never stopped me from leaving the grounds with my friends. We were always running off during lunch to Subway, Valentines, the dépanneur, and/or the Deux Montagnes mall. Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Lee were the only ones in sec.3. Neji was in sec. 4. Leaving Temari, Shikamaru and I alone to suffer in after school detentions every time we were caught off school grounds. I didn't mind though, it gave me a quiet place to study and do my homework away from the hell I called home.

"Drugs and alcohol! Any student who intentionally sells, gives, possesses, uses, or is under the influence of illicit drugs or narcotics on school property at any time, including school buses, shall be suspended or expelled from school, and reported to the appropriate law enforcement agencies for possible legal action. Any student found in possession or under the influence of alcohol on school property will be dealt with severely."

Yeah, I rolled my eyes, good luck with Kiba...

"Electronic devices! Cell phones, iPods, MP3, MP4, are not permitted in classrooms! Recess and lunch fine, you may use them for your personal use but other than that, we don't want to see them! Keep them in your locker!"

Shit! I reached into my bag and switched my iphone to silent mode. I forgot about it and was thankful no one texted me.

"For people who smoke! Smoking is not prohibitive on school grounds! There is a smoking area just by the far gate on the other side of the soccer field. Smoking on school grounds can result in school suspension!"

Terrific! Right where we needed to pass to get to Subway...

"And last, the Cafeteria and Library won't be opened until next week Monday! I hope we experience another fantastic year together! Enjoy your first day and once again welcome back!"

There was another loud chime and the intercom went dead. There was movement around the room as students raised their hands eagerly to fetch the agendas. Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled.

"Person closest to the door can go pick up the agendas," he said. After the kid left, he went into his bag and took out a stack of papers which he held high for us to see. "You're a new group which I know nothing yet about. Don't worry this isn't a test, just some questions I would like for you all to answer about yourselves and to hand in back to me within the next hour, which is more than enough time." He counted how many students were in each row and gave the accurate amount of papers to the first students to pass back. "You may chat discreetly amongst yourselves." That said, he took a seat at his desk.

I received my paper, and passed the rest back. I took out a pencil and read the first question: What does your name mean to you? Oh how I hated these types of quizzes. I never knew how to go about them. Should I answer as Sazu? Or answer as Sasuke? Both maybe? I didn't know. I glanced over my paper to catch Mr. Kakashi starring at me again, or at least it looked like he was, but his eye didn't seem in focus. Your imagining things I told myself before writing down on the paper a one word answer.

_Sacrifice._

The new agendas arrived as I was midway through completing the stupid survey.

"Perfect!" Kakashi undid the straps binding them all together, "I can take the attendance as I pass them out."

Bleh, my last name was Uchiha, U, so I wouldn't be called for a while. I was normally the last one or close to last one on the attendance sheet. I focused on the next question. Which of your dreams have come true so far?

_None._

What is the motto that you live your life by? I sighed. I had been sighing with all the questions. This was a waste of time and I questioned whether I should hand my paper in or not. No I should, even if it didn't count for marks, this was still the first assignment, and I didn't want to leave a bad first impression by not handing in my work. I wrote down my father's motto.

_If it's not 100%, it's a fail._

Next, what are three different words that describe you? I moaned silently, are you kidding me? This quiz keeps getting worst and worst with every question! I slumped my head down on the desk. I was so busy moping, I hadn't noticed when Mr. Kakashi called my name until he actually strode over from his desk into my line of vision. I jolted up in my seat.

"I'm aware that you don't talk," he said, placing my agenda down on my desk, "I was informed by fellow teachers, however, they didn't mention anything about you also being deaf."

A couple students snickered and I felt my cheeks blush in embarrassment. I quickly regained myself though and glared up at him. The look he was giving me was also cold and it made the shivers return to my spine.

"Pay attention, Sazu Uchiha!" He hissed my name as though it were poison and returned to his desk.

Frustrated, I answered the question and finished my survey. Soon the sound of pencils against papers evolved into loud chit chat and laughter. Kakashi took this as sign that everyone was done and collected the papers.

"Now then," he smiled, or at least I think he smiled, it was hard to tell with the mask. "How about we finish with a little game?"

Excitement developed in the class and some students questioned what game. Kakashi reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a ball made of paper and wrapped in tape to keep it round and firm.

"Porky ball!" He announced.

Porky ball? I raised an eyebrow. I had never heard of such a game and judging by the confused looks around me, neither had the rest of the class.

"What's Porky ball?" A student asked. What happened next completely stunned the class. Kakashi took the ball and whipped it at the kid. It hit him on the shoulder and rebounded to his desk before rolling off onto the floor. "Hey!" The boy cried out annoyed.

"That's Porky Ball," Kakashi mused, "and you're it! Bring the ball and come up here to the front. Congratulations, you get to be the first to throw the ball at your fellow classmates. The rest of you line up against the far wall."

No questions were asked as everyone scrambled of their chairs towards the back wall of the room. I took a spot near the center. I wasn't sure if I was going to like what was coming next.

"The rules are simple!" Kakashi placed a hand on the shoulder of the student holding the ball by his desk. "Do not let the ball touch you. If it touches you, then you have to come on this side and try to get your other classmates out. Ready?"

No...I slumped back against the wall. I hated games like these. This reminded me of dodge ball. In elementary school, I didn't mind playing these games, but now in high school, when people throw a ball at you, they throw to kill. I swear the ball catches fire every time people whip the ball at you. I received a ball once to the stomach, twice to the head, and another time to the groin. That was the worst and having to act like a girl, I couldn't stay hunched over for very long over my delicates. Since then, I've loathed every sport that has to do with a ball being whipped at you. At least this one was made out of paper.

"Go!"

I jumped in alert and a couple girls shrieked as the ball was whipped just beside me. One by one, sometimes three at once, students crossed over to the other wall and I noticed that the more students that crossed over, the more porky balls seemed to appear on the battle field. Having spent three years avoiding the balls in gym, I was pretty fast at dodging and each time the ball would miss. I was feeling pretty proud of myself until I realized something dreadful. I was the only one left.

"Hold your fire!" Kakashi raised an arm as though he were the commander of an actual army as the last student before me crossed to the dark side. "Well, well," this time I was sure he smirked and I was also sure I didn't like the look he bore in his eyes. "The Uchiha is the last survivor! Everyone ready?" Several heads nodded. "Alright Aim!" I couldn't stop my eyes from widening as I realized to late my position. Oh Fuck me... "Fire!"

I raised my arms in front my face as a shield as fifteen porky balls were pelted at me. When the evasion ceased I lowered my defenses. My classmates were laughing and cheering. I scowled. I didn't find it amusing at all. I glanced at the clock mounted just over the door and was relieved to see that the bell would ring at any second. Without waiting for any further instructions from my crazy teacher, I grabbed my bag at my desk and stormed through the door just as the bell rang.

I had English next and thank god! I had an old teacher! Mr. Iruka, who unlike Kakashi, was already in class greeting students as they walked in by the door. He patted a hand lightly on my head as I passed and I felt a second jolt of happiness as I heard a familiar squeal.

"Sazu over here!"

I smiled pleasantly as I spotted Temari waving her hand rapidly in the air from a window seat. The desks in this room were arranged in two's, so I gladly took the one next to her. She gave me a brief hug before going over her experiences with her homeroom.

"I just got out of Drama with Shikamaru," she said, "but he has gym as his second period. Anyways drama was fun, I mean at first it was boring. We spent the first part of class listening to the rules and all that, but then after we played a couple games. Hey, may I see you schedule? I wonder what other classes we have together!"

I laid my schedule flat on my desk and she took out hers and laid it next to mine.

"Oh yay!" she cheered, "We both have history next! So does Shikamaru! Then all three of us have french together! I don't have math with you though..." she pouted, "or gym, but it looks like your math and gym classes are mixed with the sec fours! Awe lucky!"

She called it lucky, but I wasn't feeling particularly overjoyed. Having split classes with the sec fours meant I could end up stuck with Kiba.

The second bell rang and Iruka began the introduction to English Language Arts. Next to me, Temari shuffled for some paper and wrote something down before sliding the paper over to me.

_So how was Biology?_

I took out a pencil and wrote back.

_Oh fun...I got bombarded by paper balls =.='_

I slid the paper back.

_Really? =O who's your teacher again?_

_Kakashi._

_Really? He's an awesome teacher! I had him last year._

_If by awesome you mean insane, then I guess...-.-'_

_lol, you guys played porky ball didn't you?_

_Mhm._

_Lucky =P I miss that game._

_We can switch places next time then :)_

_lol, Kakashi's way of doing things are different, but he's a lot of fun._

_I'll keep that in mind. _

She smiled at me before the two of us decided to pay attention. Iruka was already handing out the first assignment.

"So," he said, and Temari and I were happy he repeated what the assignment was. "Just write about how your summer was and what you look forward to this year in a minimum of one hundred words and that's not asking a lot. Plus I'm only making it due tomorrow. Start working on it now though," he added, "you can still talk, but I want to see pencils moving as much as the mouths! I'll take attendance while you work."

Temari nudged my side with her pencil.

"What are you going to write about?"

I pulled back the paper we were using and wrote my response.

_The parties._

"And what about what your looking forward to?"

_Don't know yet..._

"I see..."

_What about you?_

"Hm...well I guess I'll write about the trip Gaara and I took to California in July-" oh that's true, forgot to mention that Temari and Gaara are siblings and they have another older brother as well named Kankuro who lives in California. "-and the anime convention, Otakuthon. You should come next year to Otakuthon, it's a lot of fun! I look forward to going back! Here!" She yelled at the end of her sentence and raised her hand as Iruka called her name. I met eye contact with him and he nodded to show he had marked me down as well. He continued calling the names of other students and I returned to my paper, which I had to flip for I was running out of room.

_I told you many times I don't know much about anime. I don't watch it and I'm not risking sneaking manga in the house. My dad will freak._

"The rules in your house are so strict!" She pouted.

I shrugged and wrote, _that's the way it is._

"You own a laptop though-!"

I sighed, man did girls ever like to argue. It wasn't the first time we had this discussion and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"-you could just look up some anime online. I have a site I can give you, and a bunch of animes I know you'll like and there's a new anime that just came out called Crimson Chain! You have to look that one up! It's epic and it actually follows the manga to!"

_I don't have time! I have to study._

Oh my god, you serious?" Now it was her turn to sigh, "Sazu, you get hundreds in everything! I don't think taking twenty five minutes out of your time will do much damage."

I had nothing to write to that, instead I forced myself to smile. Of course, she had no idea just how much damage was actually being inflicted beyond the walls of Uchiha. Twenty five minuets was much to precious to be wasted on some silly Japanese cartoon. I pulled out a clean paper from my bag and began working on the actual assignment. I knew Temari became annoyed at having lost the argument by the way she slumped back against her chair, but she didn't bother me anymore. Soon she started writing as well and we continued in silence until the bell rang for recess.

* * *

><p>Temari helped me to find my locker and waited as I unloaded some of my unwanted baggage.<p>

"I hope Kiba remembered to find his locker," she said, she was leaning against one of the wall-windows of the cafeteria. My locker was on the main floor on the far hallway opposite of where my Biology class was.

I shrugged in response, not caring, and slammed my locker a little to hard.

"Oh you're not still mad are you?" Temari apologized, feeling guilty about our earlier conversation.

I shook my head rapidly and waved my hands in front myself before placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling so she would think everything was ok. Besides, I really wasn't mad at her. I just didn't like thinking about Kiba.

"Alright!" she giggled, "come, let's go to the caf. Did you get a snack?"

I shook my head.

"Did you bring a snack?"

Again I shook my head.

"Are you hungry?"

Shook my head again.

She narrowed her almond eyes at me, "no wonder you so skinny. You never eat! Well come on then!"

Yeah I never ate...not unless food was given to me. My dad thought I shouldn't weigh to much, and Kiba didn't like thick guys so he was always watching my diet. I held in a sigh and followed her to our usual spot in the caf. Everyone except Neji was already there.

"Where have you been?" Kiba stood from the table as we approached. The question was more directed to me rather than Temari and I as a group.

"Hey guys!" Temari wrapped her arms around Shikamaru from behind, "we were just at Sazu's locker."

"Oh great," said Sakura, she was eating a bag of carrots as her snack while eying the chocolate chip cookies Ino was munching on. Ino was to busy complaining about her nails to Tenten to notice how Sakura's nose was nearly in her bag of cookies. The guys were huddled around Shikamaru who was helping Gaara prepare a dueling deck that would stand up to the one he would lend Kiba. Sakura finally decided that her diet didn't need the cookies and instead picked on Kiba.

"Kiba still hasn't found his." She gave him a dirty look.

"Hey!" he defended, "I know where it is! I just haven't gone yet. I was waiting for a certain someone." He glared at me as he said this.

I stood five feet away from the table, not willing to come any closer. I averted my gaze elsewhere from Kiba's stare. He approached me and took my chin in his hand and brought my face up, but instead of kissing me, he brought his lips to my ear.

"Bad girl," he whispered, "here I was waiting for you. Well we'll both go now anyways to my locker." Our eyes met and he smirked, before announcing to the rest of the gang. "There's still time left before next period, so we're going to my locker! See you guys later!"

"Laters!" Echoed from the table and Kiba grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the same hallway where my locker was.

From here, I was pulled down the hallway towards the second main entrance of the school before dragged down another hallway where there was nothing but lockers and a couple of vending machines that were currently empty. I didn't like this locker area. Normally it would be packed with students in line for junk snacks or coffee, but with the machines out of service the hallway was left abandoned. Kiba stopped mid way down the hall and pushed me against a locker. Then he piled his stuff in the locker next to me. I remained against the locker. I didn't want to annoy him further; he had such a temper. He closed his locker and then faced me. I stared back. He smirked and raised a hand to my cheek.

"I didn't tell you, but you look beautiful today," He caressed my cheek, rubbing it gently while his eyes traveled up and down.

I swallowed discreetly, feeling a wave of discomfort. He took my hands and held them up over my head before suffocating me in another french kiss. He forced a leg between mine and deepened the kiss, his tongue reaching for the back of my throat. I felt sick like every other time I was squashed with one of his kisses. He joined my hands together over my head and held them there by my wrist with one hand. His other hand slid it's way down my body towards the brim of my skirt. He pulled away from the one sided kiss and frowned.

"Would it really kill you to kiss back?"

I stared at him in shock. He noticed? He read my expression and answered.

"I'm not stupid you know! Every time I kiss you, you hide your tongue from me! You've already taken mouthfuls of my cum, why can't you do the same with my saliva?"

I glared at him and gritted my teeth together. He laughed.

"Oh did I just hit a nerve? Speaking of which, I'm not sure if blow jobs will be enough to satisfy me this year."

I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth dropped open slightly in horror.

"Awe," he mused, "you're so adorable when you look at me like that, it makes me want to take you now." He rubbed himself against me and I was able to feel that he was hard. "I hope your ready for it, I'm sure you'll find it one hell of a ride and I look forward to filling you up. Maybe I'll even get a scream out of you!"

Go to hell! I wanted to say this, I wanted to scream this! I shut my eyes and turned my head away. Above my head my hands had balled into fists. Kiba noticed this and the hand that was at my waist gave me a hard pinch.

"Relax," he hissed.

My eyes snapped open and I flinched. I unclenched my hands and glared at him.

"I swear you look at me like that again and I'll slap it off your face understand?"

I turned my glare to the floor.

"Really, a good fuck is what you need, you're so cranky! Anyways, I want to know what underwear you're wearing."

Before I could fight to pull away, his free hand pulled the brim of my skirt just far enough from my skin for him to peep.

"Thought so...look at me!" He released my skirt and grabbed me roughly by the chin again. "Why aren't you wearing any of the lace lingerie that I bought you?" He demanded, his eyes burning into mine.

Let's see...because they rise up my crotch, give me constant wedgies and take away just about everything I have left of my man pride! Or perhaps you forgot I'm a fucking dude!

"Now look you've made me soft! Stupid bitch, how am I supposed to get hard with those poor excuse for boxers?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and this earned me a light, but highly effective tap on my face.

"I told you not to give me that look! I will hit you harder next time!"

I inhaled deeply to calm myself down. I had the huge urge to rip his head off. The cheek he hit stung and I imagined it turned slightly red.

"Wear one tomorrow!" He pointed a finger threateningly at me.

At that moment the bell rang. Recess was over. I felt my heart jump for joy and Kiba finally released my hands from above my head as students invaded the hallway for their lockers.

"I'll see you at lunch," Kiba whispered.

I wiggled away from under him and made my way to my locker without another look at him. I took out my case of writing utensils, my agenda, and a binder of paper in case. Then I made my way for History class. This time my lesson was on the second floor. I took to the stair case just next to my locker area and made my way down the first left hallway to G 214. Temari and Shikamaru were already in class. The love birds had claimed the far back corner of the class and had dragged a desk over for me. This would also be my first time taking History. Last year I had Geography instead.

"So did Kiba find his locker?" Temari asked, as I took a seat next to her.

I nodded.

"Surprised he didn't get lost," Shikamaru yawned, "he's so bad with direction."

I agreed.

"Oh, the teacher is here," Temari pointed as a tall man with long, spiky, white hair in a ponytail walked in the room.

"That's Mr. Jiraiya," said Shikamaru, his head resting against his hand. "I hear he gives easy grades."

"Well," Temari stumbled out of her chair, "I'm just going to go make sure he knows that you don't talk ok Sazu?"

I nodded and she ran to his desk. Shikamaru and I watched as she spoke to him. Jiraiya threw back his head and laughed. Then he waved at me. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I waved back.

"Don't worry Sazu," he called from his desk, "there are no orals in this class, just some reading and questions to answer."

I smiled. Temari returned.

"See? He seems really nice."

I nodded.

"Seems like all your new teachers have been informed about you though. He knew before I told him that you were mute."

"Well it's obvious they would be informed," Shikamaru pointed out, "there would be a lot of confusion if they didn't."

"Yeah true," Temari agreed.

The bell rang. Third period was now in session.

"Hello there!" Jiraiya stood and began pacing back and fourth in front the class. "I'm your teacher Jiraiya!" He paused in the center with a hand out reaching towards the class. "Please to meet you all!" He laughed, "I hope we have a great year together. Now umm..." He scratched behind his head idiotically, "I actually have nothing planned for this class so...why don't we just chill and talk about random stuff? I can put on the radio."

There was murmur of agreement around the class.

"Alright then what should I put on?"

"Not Virgin!" Temari was the first to shout out.

In the end, Q92 Montreal was decided and everyone chatted amongst themselves while Jiraiya circled the class with his attendance book.

"Well I'm happy," said Shikamaru.

"Why?" asked Temari.

"No homework so far and only three classes left."

"Lucky," Temari groaned, "Sazu and I already have an English assignment."

It was just a simple English assignment. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand. It wouldn't take hard or be hard to do. At least it was the only homework we had so far and oh shit! I sat up in my chair. I had bolted out of biology so fast, I had no idea if Kakashi had assigned anything else. Eh, probably not. I relaxed.

"I haven't had English yet," Shikamaru was saying, "I have it filth period." He eyed me for a second then whispered something in Temari's ear. They both then turned to me.

"So how was your first class?" Shikamaru asked.

I had expected Temari to answer for me, to say that I had Biology and had been the victim of porky ball, but she remained silent, eying me as well as though waiting for me to...for me to...ah...I get it. This was another one of their plans to try and get me to say something. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Was...it fun?" Temari joined in on the futile attempt.

Really? Are you serious? I stared at them, waiting for one of them to say they were joking or something and then laugh about it, but when they didn't, I opened up my binder of paper feeling frustrated.

"No!" Temari forced my binder back close. "No paper!" She wiggled a finger in front my face like as if she was referring to a toddler.

Fine! I glared at them both before folding my arms across my desk and laying down my head, facing away from them.

"Oh come on!" Temari sighed.

"Don't be like that," Shikamaru agreed, "We're just trying to help, you know Temari's known you for eight years and she's never once heard your voice."

"Yeah," Temari whined, "I really wonder what you sound like you know. It's always been a mystery to me why you don't talk. It would be nice to hear your voice, even if just for once. Sazu?"

She called my name but I didn't respond. I wasn't having the best day ever and just wanted to be left alone. I felt her hand rub my shoulder and she apologized.

"Alright we're sorry ok? We shouldn't force you to talk, it's not up to us. You'll speak one day when your ready, but I know one of these days you'll open your mouth and your voice will be heard. Maybe not to me, but one of these days I know you'll say something."

"Yeah..." said Shikamaru lazily, "and hopefully in this lifetime."

"Shika!" Temari elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey I'm just saying!" He held up his hands innocently.

I turned my head around to see them. I guess I shouldn't be upset at them. They were my friends after all. Even though they didn't know the real me, they still cared deeply for me and I knew that they would never purposely hurt me. I reached for my binder once more and this time Temari didn't stop me. I took out a sheet of paper and wrote down thanks. Temari beamed.

"You really are stubborn though," she nudged her boyfriend, "I tried convincing her to come to Otakuthon with us next year."

"Oh really? How did that go?" He smirked.

"Not so good," she admitted shooting me with a fake glare.

I looked up innocently.

"Eh don't worry about it Sazu," Shikamaru leaned back against his corner of the wall. "I wasn't really into anime either. Just Yu-Gi-Oh and Dragonball Z. This one on the other hand-," he nodded towards Temari who giggled in her chair, "-Is such an animetard it's hard to keep up with her."

"Hey!"

"I remember when you were overly addicted to Inuyasha..."

"Oh yeah..."

Oh yeah was right. I smiled, I remembered well when she was fascinated with that show.

"You actually believed that you were a half demon as well and would run around the school yelling wind scar!"

"I was twelve!"

"Still...you even dragged me to your house one time and made me watch the first twenty something episodes."

"It was a good anime!"

"That show was creepy. A little half demon dog running around barefoot with a sword two times longer than his body. Let's not forget the first opening song! That was scary!"

"Change the world!"

"Please don't sing it..."

"I want to-"

I quickly reached up my hand and cupped it over her mouth before she could swing any further. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Plus you still remember how it goes...no comment."

Temari just giggled and pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"You two are so mean!" She pretended to pout.

Shikamaru cuddled her and then I felt a hand on my head from behind me. I looked up to see Jiraiya's wide smile.

"So you're Sazu," he came around to the front of our desks.

I nodded and he checked my name on the attendance.

"Well like I said, there are no oral presentations in this class. Just some reading and some questions to answer. As long as you hand in your work, you'll have no problem passing!" He winked at me before focusing on my two buddies. "So your names are?"

"Temari."

"Shikamaru."

"Alright," He checked their names. "So how are you liking being back in school?"

"It's not amazing," Shikamaru complained, "no more sleeping in."

"Or staying up to late," Temari added.

"True," Jiraiya agreed, "but,-" he looked at me, "-at least you get to be with your friends everyday."

I nodded.

"That's true," Temari wrapped her arms around me in a side hug, "I certainly am happy to see everyone again."

My cheeks flushed red at her contact and I turned my head, hiding my face behind my bangs hoping no one would notice.

"That's good, that's good," He laughed, "well you guys take care!"

They said bye and Jiraiya left to bug the next group in front us.

"Well this is going to be an easy class to pass," said Shikamaru, "that's what Lee said."

"Mhm," Temari released me as Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm tired." He folded his arms across his desk and buried his head in them.

"Oh don't go to sleep!" Temari shook him.

I smirked. He wouldn't go to sleep. He never truly did. Five minutes before the bell, Jiraiya turned off the radio and silenced the class.

"Alright," he said, "For tomorrow I just need you all to bring in a journal to write down your work, so write that in your agenda's and have a good rest of the day!"

* * *

><p>"So where's French class?" Temari asked as the three of us walked out from History.<p>

"Just down that hallway," Shikamaru led the way.

"Hey, I've never heard of this teacher before." Temari was looking at her schedule.

I peered over her shoulder and read the name. Shizune. Nope, never heard of her either.

"She's new this year," said Shikamaru.

We turned into the hallway to find it packed with students all lined up for the same room we were headed for.

"Looks like she's not here yet..." Temari stated.

"Thank you," said Shikamaru, "never would've guessed."

She was about to punch him, but stopped when she noticed someone.

"Oh! Mr. Kakashi hi!" She waved.

I turned as Shikamaru greeted my homeroom teacher as well.

"What you up to?" Temari asked.

"Just heading to the teacher's lounge," said Kakashi, pointing to the room just next to our french class. "What class you guys have now?"

"French," Temari and Shikamaru answered together. Kakashi chuckled.

"I like how enthusiastic you guys are."

It was then that he noticed me and then right there I was sure he had something against me. The sparkle in his eyes vanished and I found myself being swallowed up in them. I couldn't break away from his stare, couldn't look away. What seemed like forever was only a few seconds before he broke the connection, said goodbye to my friends and disappeared into the teachers room.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Another small note: **Just thought I'd let you guys know that since they're in french class now, there will be quite a bit of french in the next chapter, but I do promise to have the translation and it will be basic. Hey! You guys may learn some french XD**  
><strong>


	4. Rolling With the Dice

**WARNING: **This chapter contains some Canadian humor towards Americans, please do not take any offense by it! I love Americans, have nothing against them, part of my family is American. So please read with an open mind.

Next, I wanted to share with you what inspired me to write this story. It was due to a bit of happiness, a bit of sorrow, and bitterness. I'm moving to California in August, the day after Otakuthon. I must say, that even though I've always wanted to get out of Quebec...I'm going to miss it so much...so much I'm actually crying as I write this. I'm going to miss all my friends, my job...my cosplay buddies...I know you guys are reading this I want to say I love you all so much! You're probably all going to hug me next time you guys see me...thank you for arranging a goodbye party, it means so much to me. I'm so going to be crying on the plane...Also thank you for allowing me to base the characters off you guys. That's right, all my friends are in this story. This story is completely based off my life living here in Quebec in memory of all the good times we shared and the hard times we surpassed. The Idea of Sasuke's facade of dressing like a girl is based on how I used to dress like a boy when I was in high school. Yeah, I'm not joking, and apparently I made a hot dude at that. I dated a girl for two years before deciding that it was time to come out of the shadows and be myself. It was a bit of a shock because my less close friends all thought I was a guy so it took a bit of time for them to get over that fact ^^'. Anyway, that's why it's going to be a long story. This is my favorite story out of all the ones I've written, it means so much to me like you have no idea. It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying it. To My friends, I'm never going to forget you, and I promise to come back and visit! While I'm in california, please keep reading this and e-mail me any moments you remember having with me that you wouldn't mind me adding to the story, and to the people living in California...Here I come! :)

Now that I got that out of my system, -wipes away the tears-, This chapter doesn't have that much excitement, but next chapter you'll have answers to some, not all, but some of your questions. It was hard writing this chapter due to their french class. I understood what i wrote of course, but when I read it from an English person's point of view I was like oh my god they are going to be so lost! So I rewrote this chapter like three times. Another important thing I have to explain! What a sec is. sec 1 is grade 7, sec 2 grade 8, sec 3, grade 9, sec 4 grade 10, sec 5 grade 11. In Quebec, when you fail either Science or math, you are able to move up a grade, but you remain behind in that said failed class. That's why some classes are split with different grades. Gym it's just because the school has a big gymnasium that it's able to hold two classes at once. Hope I explained that ok. Also,one last thing, I've updated all my stories today. That's right every last one. I've been checking my profile stats and I'm happy to know that majority of you keep checking my profile to know what's going on. If your curious to know when your favorite fic of mine will be updated, keep checking my profile and you'll see a section labeled **order of next updates. **Depending on the demand determines how fast I update each story. So you'll notice that the order may change depending on the reviews I receive for each story. Anyways enough said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Rolling With the Dice  
><strong>

"Pardon, Excusez moi!" (Excuse me). A short black haired lady wearing a dark suit bumped her way through the crowd of students. She reached the door that lead to our next class and unlocked it with her keys. "Ne vous asseyez pas, je vous mettrai dans l'orde alphabétique." (don't sit down yet, I will be placing you all in alphabetical order.). Everyone groaned.

"That sucks!" Temari pouted, "We're going to be separated then."

"Not necessarily," said Shikamaru. "both our names," he gestured at me and himself, "begin with S and yours with T. So we won't be that far apart."

"I guess."

Temari still wasn't happy about the idea though. We piled inside the class and stood at the front, waiting for our teacher to assign us a desk that was arranged neatly by six in rows. Shikamaru had been partly right. As we were placed in order, Shikamaru was assigned two seats in back of me and Temari was placed just diagonal from me. The three of us exchanged happy glances. Once everyone had a seat, our teacher stood behind her desk.

"Merci pour votre coopération, Je suis Madame Shizune." (Thank you for you cooperation, I am miss Shizune.)

The first thing she did, was go over the rules, which made us to believe that she was one of those strict teachers you couldn't get away with anything. No talking when she or another fellow student was speaking and no speaking English in the class period. Not that I had a problem with that rule. Temari rolled her eyes at me. She didn't like Shizune and I nodded my head to show I agreed, but what happened next completely changed our opinions of her. She took out from her desk a bag of frisbees. There were five different colors: blue, red, yellow, orange, and green. She handed each row a different color and waited tell we each person had a frisbee before explaining.

"Il ya quelqu'un dans la class qui n'est pas capable de parler." (there is someone in the class who isn't able to talk at all.) She was of course referring to me.

She pulled out a bag of erasable markers and explained that each row was a different team and the frisbees represented our team color. The markers were for writing on the frisbees. She would ask a question and the first team to have each member write the correct answer on the frisbee would score a point. We weren't allowed to talk to each other though. So everyone would have to figure things out for themselves. Still, this made it easy for me to participate. At the end of the month, the team with the most points would win a pizza lunch. This got the class excited. She handed out the markers. I took my marker and stared down at my frisbee. Red. I glanced back at Shikamaru, he and I were both on the red team, but unfortunately for Temari, she got landed on the green team.

"Bon, maintenant, qui peut dire quels sont les deux verbes les plus souvent utilisés?" (Who can tell me what are the two most commonly used verbs in french?)

That was an easy question. The verbs étre and avoir. Avoir translated meant "have" and étre translated meant "is". No one could speak french without knowing that. A student raised his hand and gave the correct answer and Shizune wrote them on the bored.

"Et c'est quoi les pronoms que ont mettre avants les verbs?" (What comes before the verbs?)

Again easy.

Je (I)

Tu (you)

Il/Elle (Him/her)

Nous (We)

Vous (You guys)

Ils/Elles (Plural for him/plural for her)

It took some time for the students to give the right answers. When at last she had them all up on the bored she wrote down a sentence. Then asked if the sentence was correct.

_Je étre à l'école. (I is in school.)_

Nope, wrong. The sentence didn't make sense at all. Majority of the class disagreed and she asked what was wrong. Temari raised her hand and explained that the verb had to be conjugated based on which pro-name was used and the time it was used. In this case the time was in present tensed. Shizune ordered us to write the correction on our frisbees and then raise it up for her to see. I uncapped my marker and wrote down my answer.

_Je suis à l'école. (I am in school)._

I held up my answer and looked around. Temari was still writing hers and behind me Shikamaru was done. I saw he wrote the same answer as me and smiled. My team all had the right answer first so we scored the first point. Shizune congratulated us and wrote another sentence on the board. We continued the rest of class like that. Writing the right correction for the verbs in the sentences she wrote. It was fun. Like this the class passed by fast and by the end we had the correct conjugation for the verb étre in present tensed.

Je suis

Tu es

Il/elle est

nous sommes

vous étes

ils/elles sont

"Demain nous ferons le verbe avoir," (tomorrow we will work on the verb avoir), said Shizune, "s'il vous plait, apporter un beshcherelle et un dictionnaire l'anglais au français. Ces't tout pour aujourd'dui." (please bring tomorrow a dictionary for the verbs and an English to french dictionary, that will be all for today.) She wrote down the points each team earned, and collected the frisbees and markers.

Temari stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Avoir est facile." (avoir is easy).

"Je suis heureux que je ne suis pas un professeur de français," (I'm happy I'm not a french teacher), Shikamaru commented, joining next to our desks and leaning against Temari's chair.

"Pourquoi?" (why?)

The bell rang. Shikamaru grinned and took Temari's hand who grabbed my hand and the two of us followed him out of class.

"Because." he went back to speaking English once we were out, "Imagine having to explain to English people about how to conjugate the verbs. We're already french, so we understand it, but try asking someone who is one hundred percent English to conjugate the verb étre into Imparfait."

We started walking down the hallway for the stairs.

"Well," said Temari, "Imparfait means imperfect. That doesn't even exist in English to make a verb imperfect, but it's basically the same meaning when we conjugate the verbs to passé composé, (past tensed)."

"Yeah I know that, but English people don't. I wouldn't want to stand up in front the class and have people ask me well why this and why that and why is it written like this if it's the same as that and oh my god! I would lose it and say it's like that because the french decided to make it that way!"

Temari laughed and I giggled silently.

"That's right!" Shikamaru continued, "the french are special. They have their own set of pointless rules just to complicate things because they love fucking around with verbs. So shut up and study it!"

I sighed. There was so much truth behind that it was funny yet not funny. We had so many ways to use verbs that we never used them all. We just memorize the common ones and then forget them years later.

We separated to go to our lockers. I placed my books away and was startled when I received an unexpected slap to my ass.

"Hey sweety."

I straightened up and inhaled deeply before closing my locker and turning around to face Kiba.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked.

I remembered not to give him any evil looks and forced a smile on my face before nodding.

"Great," He took my hand and pulled me in the caf to meet the others. When everyone assembled we went out the back exit of the school, opposite from where Kiba and I entered from this morning and made our way across the soccer field.

"So where were you at recess?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Yeah, you never showed up!" said Lee.

"Oh sorry," Neji apologized, "I was at student services."

"Why?" Asked Tenten.

"Well, it's my last year here at LTM remember?"

A chorus of "awes" passed through the group as we remembered this. Neji would be graduating this year.

"We're going to miss you man," said Kiba.

"Yeah," Neji nodded, "well I was just gathering some information about which college I wanted to go to."

"Really?" Ino, who had been walking a bit behind next to Sakura, ran and pushed herself next him, nearly sending Tenten flying to ground. "Do you know which college you're going to apply to?"

"I was thinking about going to Champlain."

"Champlain?" Kiba made a face, "where's that?"

"It's in the south shore," Shikamaru answered then added, "It's very close to LaRonde amusement park."

"Oh, I knew that." Kiba lied.

"No you didn't!" Said Tenten.

"Shh!"

"What program are you going to apply to?" Asked Ino.

"Health Sciences."

"Wow, good luck with that," said Kiba.

"You would never survive in health sciences," Gaara laughed at Kiba, "you're in sec four math!"

"I only need sec four math to graduate!" Kiba retorted defensively.

"Still he holds a point," said Sakura, "You won't get accepted anywhere in the sciences."

"I hate anything to do with science and math!" Kiba folded his arms stubbornly, "so I don't care!"

We neared the smoking area that was already filled up by air heads. We held our breaths and squirmed past them.

"Oh gross," Ino complained, "now I smell like cigarettes."

"Damn smokers," Tenten agreed.

The subway wasn't far. Just a five minute walk. As Neji had predicted, quite a couple of LTM students were already lined up.

"Ok," said Kiba, "Why don't you girls go grab a table and we'll order ok?"

"Ok!" Temari agreed, "I know you'll get me what I like!" She hugged Shikamaru.

"Mhm," he nodded lazily.

It was just Temari, Tenten, and I who went to grab a table since Ino and Sakura didn't have a boyfriend to buy them food.

"The days almost over!" Said Tenten happily, once we claimed a group of tables.

"Yes," Temari agreed, "two more classes left till we go home!"

"So how are you Sazu?" Tenten rested her chin in her hands. She had taken a seat just opposite from me. She had such huge light brown eyes that sparkled it almost made me wonder if she was able to see through my disguise. Of course though she couldn't or she would've said something.

I smiled.

"Everything's going good," Temari patted me on the back. "We just had french, there's a new french teacher this year."

"Really? Who?"

"Her name is Shizune and she's actually pretty cool. She found a way for the full class to work with Sazu." Temari explained about the whole thing with the frisbees.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"We got food!" Lee announced as he brought down a tray with two subs, one for him and the other for Tenten, and took a seat next to her. Kiba sat down next to me and passed me my sub with orange fruitopia to drink. We unwrapped our subs and before biting in everyone yelled:

"Cheers!"

After three minutes of chewing in silence, Lee started a topic.

"So I discovered endless online is finally back up and running on a new server with admins that work," he said.

Endless online was an RPG on the computer that they all (not me) used to play, but then apparently it got to many hackers and the admins gave up or something.

"Really?" Asked Kiba excitedly.

"Yeah, but you have to create a new account and start over."

"Awe that blows," said Temari.

"Any positive changes?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, now when you kill monsters they give you twice the experience so you level up faster."

"I guess I'll download it again," said Neji.

"Oh, oh!" Tenten tapped Lee on the shoulder, "tell them what you told me with that girl from the states!"

"Oh yeah!" Lee grinned.

"Oh yeah what?" Asked Ino, "what happened?"

Lee took a sip of his pop before answering.

"I was playing one night ok? And I met this girl who needed help leveling up so I offered to train her. We started talking and she asked where I was from. I told her Canada ok? And then she-" He broke of laughing and next to him Tenten cracked up as well.

"She what?" Ino nudged him and the whole table waited in anticipation for him to finish his story.

"-and then...and then she's like-" he continued laughing, "Is it true you guys live in igloos?" Him and Tenten cracked up all over again while the rest of us had to recover from shock before joining in.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No comment..." Gaara agreed.

"That's just sad," said Ino. She was the first to recover from the laughter. "What did you tell her?"

"I said yes. I live in a big block of ice with my pet polar bear that I named Mr. Fluffers!"

We cracked up all over again.

"Yeah," said Neji, "I had one ask me once if we were allowed to have penguins as pets."

"What?" Cried Ino, "that's stupid, there aren't even penguins in Canada! They're in the southern hemisphere."

"Thank you," said Neji, relieved to know that someone was aware of that fact.

"Wow..." Said Kiba, "Americans are stupid."

"Excuse me?" Temari snapped.

"May we remind you that we're American?" Said Gaara.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru, "you just called my girlfriend stupid! Though she does have her moments..."

"Hey!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Careful," Tenten warned, "If you get the Americans angry, they might pull out a gun and shoot you."

They cracked up again, and even I couldn't help giggling in my seat, but then Temari threw me a death glare and I tried my best to hide my smile.

Gaara sighed and Temari continued to glare at everyone.

"Awe," Sakura hugged her, "we shouldn't diss the Americans, after all, America is the only place where Pizza is delivered to your house faster than an ambulance!"

The cracking up started all over again. I buried my head down in my arms in silent laughter. Temari pushed Sakura off of her.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Relax," said Ino, "we're only joking!"

"We don't find it funny!" said Gaara, glaring at Kiba who was laughing so hard he was banging his fists on the table.

"Jeez relax," Lee agreed, "What's the difference between a battery and an American? Batteries have a positive side. As seen by the negative looks on your faces!"

"Ah!" Temari screamed and stood up, "you stupid, ignorant, Canadian bastards!" She took off and Gaara followed behind her without saying a word.

For a moment we sat in silence.

"I think we pissed them off..." Said Kiba, staring after his best mate as he and his sister left the subway.

"You think?" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Ah," Sakura grabbed strands of her hair, "I feel bad now!"

"They didn't have to take it so personally," said Ino, finishing her drink. "Americans..."

"Ino!" Sakura glared at her.

"What?"

We stared at her.

"Alright I'm sorry!" She held up her hands in front of her.

"We should go apologize to them," Lee suggested.

"We?" Kiba questioned, "It was your fault!"

"How was it my fault?"

"You started with the jokes!"

"You laughed at them!" Tenten snapped, "that doesn't make you any better!"

"We're all to blame ok?" Neji stated.

I nodded my head in agreement. I was feeling pretty guilty myself. I was just as bad for laughing and Temari, well she was my best friend.

Kiba sighed.

"Alright, so now we all have to go and apologize, but I don't think a simple sorry will cut it."

"Me either," Neji agreed.

Suddenly I got an idea. I pulled out my Iphone and went on my Ipod Song list. I found the song I was looking for and showed it to Kiba.

"Hm?" He stared at the name of the song I had my finger on and chuckled, "you know that might just make them laugh."

"What?" Sakura and Ino both asked.

"Alright," said Kiba, "here's the plan."

We huddled in a group and he whispered the idea.

"I don't know," said Ino, "do I have to act like an idiot?"

"At least sing along!" Said Kiba, "Now we all ready?"

There was a nod of agreement and we left the restaurant, running after our two lost friends. As we neared them, I clicked play on my Ipod, and the song played on speaker. Temari turned when she heard a familiar tune by Greenday and Gaara rounded on us.

"Oh real mature guys!"

They were about to lecture us, but when the lyrics started they gasped. It hadn't been what they were expecting and everyone, except me, sang along.

"Don't want to be a Canadian idiot! Don't wanna be some beer swillin' hockey nut!" Lee sprang ahead pretending to handle a puck then as he got past them yelled:

"He shoots! He Scores!"

Shikamaru ran behind Temari and wrapped his arms around her.

"And do I look like some frostbitten hose-head?" He pointed to his spiked up pony tail and Temari couldn't help but giggle.

"I never learned my alphabet from A-Zed!" By now we had all caught up and I stood next to Temari and Gaara with the music playing while the others ran in front dancing like idiots. When the song finally finished I turned off my Iphone and gave Temari a hug so she would know I was sorry.

"Awe Sazu!" She hugged me back and the others, slightly shy and embarrassed, came forward.

"Wow," Gaara shook his head. "You guys really are idiots."

"Yeah," Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "but we're your Canadian idiots and you know you love us so just forgive us already so we can go back to school and have our duel before lunch is over."

"What Kiba is trying to say," Tenten injected, "is that we're sorry..."

"Yeah, well maybe we kinda overreacted..." Said Temari.

Gaara solemnly nodded.

"Awe Group hug for feeling sorry for ourselves!" Sakura called and we all cuddled.

"Let's go have our duel," said Gaara, breaking the hug and leading the way back to school.

We took a couple steps when Temari started cracking up.

"I can't believe you guys actually danced like that!"

There were mutters of "yeah..." throughout the group.

"We were hoping you had already forgotten," Said Kiba.

"That's Canadians for you," Said Ino sarcastically, "public humiliation, big hobby of ours..."

"Just do us a favor," said Neji, his eyebrow slightly twitching. "Don't mention it...ever...again!"

"Are you kidding?" Temari laughed, "I'm never going to forget this!"

"Seriously," Gaara agreed, "we should`ve filmed that and posted it up on youtube!"

"Oh god," said Lee, "they're never going to let us live it down."

"Nope," Tenten agreed.

* * *

><p>My math class was a split class and guess what? I shared both my math class and gym class with Kiba, who, at the moment wasn't happy at having lost yet again in his duel against Gaara.<p>

"I let him win," he said, but I wasn't fooled.

The end of the day went by fast, despite being stuck with Kiba. Both my math and gym teachers I had had in the past, so it wasn't anything new. We received some simple equations to do in math that was to be finished at home if we didn't complete it. I would've finished my work if it wasn't for Kiba always pulling at my paper to copy down my answers and feeling me up under my desk.

Gym, due to the fact that not everyone was smart enough to bring their gym clothes was just a free period to chat and do whatever tell the bell and then the day was done at 2:10. Kiba and I took the bus to get back home. In the morning we took the train because it was convenient, but after school, the train left the station at 2:25, which was a risk to try and catch, because if we missed it we were stuck waiting for the next one at 3:25.

"I'm going to come over for a bit," Kiba announced as we got off the bus at the corner of my street.

Oh god why? I had been looking forward to get away from him all day and now I find out he's following me home? Fuck my life!

I knew the door would be unlocked and I pushed it open, I was surprised when I felt it collide with a another body and someone stumbled back. I opened the door more slowly and peered around, even more surprised to find Itachi still by the door. Great! I sighed, now I was surrounded by two people I didn't care too see. I thought maybe it was Konan, but no, it had to him. What the fuck was he still doing by the door anyway. Normally he got home twenty minutes before me and would be in his room at this time. That way I only had to see him at diner and no other time.

Itachi was talking on the phone, still in the process of taking off his shoes, but he froze when he saw me.

"I'll call you back Dei," he said, and hung up. He straitened up and stared at me. I stared back. "Sa-" he started to say, but then stopped when he noticed my glare.

I didn't know if he was going to say Sazu or Sasuke, but whichever I didn't care. Why should I care if he didn't care anyway? I was nothing to him. I had always meant nothing to him. He was the proud son of Uchiha. I was just, just no one. I wished only one of us had ever been born. Either him or me. Not both. Then again, I never understood why my mom didn't just have me aborted. Didn't they have an ultra sound down or something to know if I was a boy or a girl? So why...why did they keep me if they didn't want another boy?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
